


Taking Back Control

by CleverUsernameHere



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Come Swallowing, Face-Fucking, Hurt Sam Winchester, M/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Samcest, dom soulless Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27355411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleverUsernameHere/pseuds/CleverUsernameHere
Summary: Soulless!Sam decides to force Sam to realize who is in control. Takes place during The Man Who Knew Too Much (6x22)
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester/Soulless!Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Taking Back Control

**Author's Note:**

> Fills the samcest square for my SamWinchesterBingo and my doppelgänger square for my SPNDarkBingo on my tumblr

“Come out, come out, wherever you are!” The soulless doppelgänger called after Sam tauntingly. Sam couldn’t even comprehend what was happening, but he knew he had to run. So he did, as fast as he could, away from his soulless other half.

Sam ran from the echo of himself, his feet crunching on and nearly tripping over sticks. He could feel the alternate stalking him like prey, only a few steps behind. The soulless version of himself was deadly ambitious, confident even, like he just knew Sam couldn’t out run him. And Sam… well, Sam just wanted to wake up from this nightmare. Hopefully before he got caught.

Sam stumbled down a steep path, his feet skitting on the leaves and slick mud as he tried to catch balance. He found a tall, thick tree near a river. It was enough to give him cover for at least a few moments to come up with a plan.

Sam scrambled down the hill and threw himself behind the shield of the tree. He hunched down and tried to take deep yet silent breaths. He needed to focus and find a way out of this. How could he escape his own delusional dream?

Leaves crunched and Sam held his breath. The other version of him was close by, just a few yards away on the other side of the tree and clutching his gun in hand. Maybe if Sam was quiet, the soulless version of him would pass. If not, he’d have to shoot the other with his own gun. That’s when Sam came up with an idea, although he didn’t even know if it would work. He could only hope it would.

Sam shed his jacket with the intent to drape it over the bush near him. The soulless version would shoot and be distracted, then Sam could sneak behind and shoot him. Maybe he could end this. And yet the soulless version knew how he thought because after all, they were two halves of a whole. It’s like the alternate knew what Sam was planning.

The doppelgänger made his move faster than Sam had anticipated. He rushed around the opposite of the tree and pointed his gun directly at Sam’s forehead.

“Thought you could trick me? I am you. I know how we think.” The alternate sneered, taking in the sight in front of him. Sam was on the ground, frozen, his arms trapped behind him from where he’d been taking his jacket off. His gun was laid right by his side, but Sam couldn’t grab it. A cold smirk crossed the other’s face. It looked predatory, void of any feeling.

Sam kept his jaw clenched, staring up into his own eyes, which was admittedly freaky, but he tried to not focus on that factor. He needed an escape plan, but the gun held by his doppelgänger was only inches from his forehead. 

“How stupid are you? Getting caught so easily?” The soulless version of Sam scolded the regular, crouching down until they were eye level. “I never would’ve made such an idiotic mistake.” Sam was unable to conceal a shudder as the alternate pressed the gun to the center of his chest. Suddenly, the doppelgänger’s hand, the one not holding the gun, shot out to grip Sam’s chin. His fingertips pressed into Sam’s cheeks as he squeezed his jaw. “This is why I’m better.”

“You’re not.” Sam spit out despite the pressure squeezing his cheeks. The soulless version dug his thumb in and Sam winced at the skin being pushed in against his teeth. Then on the other side his other fingers worked the same. He kept pressing until Sam unclenched his teeth and allowed his mouth open to accommodate the pressure on both cheeks.

“You’re pathetic.” The soulless version snapped, standing suddenly, dropping Sam’s face, only to backhand him across the cheek. “Admit it, you’re weak. We both know I’m stronger than you,” The doppelgänger taunted. “And we also both know how freeing it was without a soul. Just give up.”

“Never.” Sam spit back, his chest heaving in defiance, skin tingling from the slap.

The alternate stared down at the regular with cold, calculating eyes and a scowl. The soulless version cocked his gun and Sam waited for the gunshot. It never came. Sam didn’t even realize he’d snapped his eyes shut until they fluttered back open. 

The doppelgänger wasn’t hesitating, he didn’t have the concern to. Instead, as Sam looked back up at his own face, he saw a wicked smirk.  
“We both know that I’m the one who should be in charge, Sam. I’m smarter, faster, stronger, and a better hunter than you’ll ever be. You need to learn who is in control here.”

Sam watched as his soulless self reached for his belt and Sam’s eyes went wide. “This is what Dean does, isn’t it? Turn you into his fuck puppet until you give in and he gets his way?” The doppelgänger mocked. “Well, he did. Hasn’t touched us since he found out about the whole soul thing.”

Sam winced when his soulless self reached forward and pulled his hair. In a flash, the doppelgänger had his pants around his thighs. Before Sam could come up with what to do, his own hard cock was being pushed against his lips. Sam turned his head, but the doppelgänger forced his head back.

“C’mon, Sam. Give up, give in. Let me take control and you can stay locked away in here.” The alternate offered, stroking his cock and running the head across Sam’s closed lips. Sam felt precum smear on his lips and he cringed, pressing his lips together even tighter. “Give me your submission or I can take it.”

Sam was stuck and confused, no idea how the hell to get out of this situation or even how he’d gotten into it. He only knew one thing for sure; he couldn’t give in and let the soulless, dark side of him win. No matter what he did.

The doppelgänger seemed to become quickly fed up with Sam’s internal struggle. Sam’s eyes flew wide when his alternate dropped his hair in favor of finding and pressing the gun to Sam’s forehead. “Open your mouth.”

“Screw you.” Sam sneered, only to realize his mistake a second too late. The alternate took the opportunity to force the length of his cock into Sam’s mouth.

Sam gagged as the head slammed into the back of his throat. His soulless self didn’t move, keeping his entire length shoved deep into Sam’s mouth. The doppelgänger kept the gun in one hand and then fisted Sam’s hair once again with the other. Sam’s eyes watered over, tears streaming down his cheeks as spit started to drip from the corner of his mouth. He gagged once again around the cock filling his mouth, taking desperate breaths through his nose.

The stillness only lasted a few more moments. The doppelgänger pulled back, then slammed forward yet again. Sam choked at the assault against his throat and his stomach churned, mind hardly able to wrap around that fact that it was his own cock stretching his lips. 

He could taste the precum smearing across his tongue and sticking to the back of his throat. Sam wanted to bite down to get this to stop, but the gun pressed to his temple kept him from doing so. 

The doppelgänger was fisting Sam’s hair so tight, yanking his head back and forth over his cock, Sam swore strands of his hair were being torn out. The soulless version of him was slamming his hips forward, meeting Sam’s face every time he was pulled forward.

Sam felt disgusted and sick and humiliated as the alternate assaulted his mouth. Over and over the thick length filled his mouth, making his jaw ache. His eyes were blurry with forced tears and Sam’s cheeks were on fire with shame.

Sam’s arms were still trapped in his jacket behind his back and he as much as he struggled, he couldn’t seem to untangle them. He was stuck. He was forced to take his own cock down his throat again and again as the soulless version of himself used him.

Finally, the soulless man let go. Sam yanked his head back as fast as he could, gasping for breath rapidly. The alternate just chuckled, taking in the disheveled state of the real Sam. The doppelgänger lifted the gun and Sam flinched away, only to be stunned when he uncocked it and dropped it to the ground. Then his hands were back on Sam, prying his mouth open and forcing his cock back in.

One hand fisted in Sam’s hair and the other around his neck, the soulless copy started to fuck Sam’s mouth yet again, pulling him back and forth over his length. The hand around Sam’s throat squeezed and the doppelgänger could actually feel his cock punching down Sam’s throat. 

“Just give in.” The alternate growled, holding his cock deep, looking down at Sam dead in the eye. “Give up.” Sam tried to endure the burn, breathing heavily through his nose. But, god, it hurt. The soulless version was showing his dominance, forcing Sam to submit to the dark side and let him take over. 

The doppelgänger pulled back then pushed back in slow, forcing Sam to feel the thick stretch. Just when Sam thought it could get any worse, the cock in his mouth gave a dreadful throb. 

Sam finally managed to get his arms free from the jacket, but it was too late. Warm, sticky seed was spilling down his throat. Salt and bitter, he was forced to swallow it all down. As much as it pained him, Sam didn’t dare move his arms, not wanting to give away his freedom.

The doppelgänger let his head go after. Sam slumped back, gagging and coughing and gasping for air. 

“Swallowing your own cum… how freaky is that?” The alternate chuckled darkly, tucking himself back into his jeans.

Sam took the opportunity of his distraction and acted fast. His gun was still beside him and he reached for it. 

He didn’t hesitate to pull the trigger and put a bullet in his alternate. Wide eyed and shaking, Sam watched as the doppelgänger collapsed to the ground, blood oozing from the wound. 

Some way, somehow, he’d won.

Sam stood on uneasy legs and gripped the tree for balance. He wiped his eyes then mouth with the back of his hand, and took a deep breath. As he made his way away from the unmoving corpse of his dark self, he knew he didn’t have time to break down and sob and suffer over the abuse, or even analyze what the hell had just happened. 

He had to keep moving. To keep going. To get the hell out of this nightmare. One thing he knew for sure is that it’d be a while before he could look at himself in the mirror, though.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I’ve written samcest so feedback would be appreciated <3


End file.
